Amon Amarth's Twilight of the Thunder God
by detrametal
Summary: a series of one-shots inspired by each track of Amon Amarth's album Twilight of the Thunder God just a small project. hope you guys like it
1. track 1 Twilight of the Thunder God

Hey guys, I'm starting this as a small project. Ten short little one shots each inspired by a track of Amon Amarth's _Twilight of the Thunder God_.

I do not own…if I did Chrome X Tsuna and so many other things…

* * *

Track 1. Twilight of the Thunder god

Lambo coughed and held his side as he slid against the rough brick wall to the ground of this dark, dirty, disgusting ally. The falling sun painted the sky a blood red tribute to the seventeen year old. His own blood ran through his fingers from a long gash that a lucky knife wielder got in before he electrocuted the bastard. Sweat and tears poured off his face as he realized that he would die.

Alone.

He let out a strangled laugh that turned into a sob. He had sent off his signal nearly an hour ago, a huge green bolt of lightning into the sky. His family should have been here, should have found him already. Now if they were lucky they might find his body floating in a river somewhere. Maybe.

He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed again. He wondered what they would do when they found out he was dead. Reborn would probably take a sip of espresso and shake his head, over the years they had gotten into a kind of friendship, sure, he still tried to kill Reborn but it was more out of a tradition between the two than an actual murder attempt. Tsuna would cry than kill the bastards, same with Chrome and Takeshi. I-pin would be inconsolable, they had been together ever since they had been 5 and he had just started dating her. Hayato would probably light a cig in his honor. He didn't know what Hibari and Mukuro would do.

He heard footsteps and slowly pulled his gear out, trying to be as quite as possible. "Gyuudon, Mjðlnir" the bull nodded it's head and morphed into his weapon, a set of armor that covered his entire torso and arms with a shield on his left arm. He pulled his flame along the wound trying to stop the bleeding. It worked somewhat, he pulled out his last grape candy, a parting gift from Reborn before he left for his mission in Spain. He never had the time to take it out of his pocket. Now he would never have to time to chat with his family ever again.

Wow, amazing how much death made clear. And for the little teen it brought all the 'what-ifs' to the forefront of his mind.

_What if he had asked Reborn to come with him on the walk…_

_What if he hadn't walked down that street…_

_What if he hadn't seen that woman…_

_What if he'd kept to himself…_

_What if he died here alone?_

The candy wasn't grape, he laughed slightly at the joke, only Reborn would take a grape candy, eat it, and put a cherry candy in the wrapper.

The day had started out well, his mission had taken only an hour and he had taken the rest of the day off, flying back he decided to take a walk. As he walked down a side street in the small Italian town some small time no-name mafia members were trying to rape a woman, he had saved her but he had gotten the cut and seven of the ten thugs still were able to chase him. Not good.

He felt the fear spike as his vision became fuzzy for a moment from the blood loss. How he wished he could see his mother and father again. They hadn't been nice but they were his own. They had called him their scar "ugly but permanent and theirs". But they weren't mean either. Nor had that been indifferent like Chrome's. His fear spike again as he heard the footsteps get closer…

…down the street…

…at the mouth of the ally…

…down the turn…

…and there they were. The seven of them stood and smirked at their quarry, his armor flickered as his energy drained before Gyuudon disappeared.

Their leader, a bald man with a huge serpent tattoo down his bare arm ending with a gaping maw in his palm gripped Lambo by the throat and lifted his feet off the ground. Lambo threw a weak punch into the man's chest with no effect. He did the only thing he could and God help him.

He racked him, as the man fell to his knees Lambo let out a gasping cough to get oxygen into his lungs. His cherry candy fell out of his mouth and the leader backhanded the young lightning guardian into the pile of trash bags and refuse that lined the narrow ally.

Again and again he was hit, his eye now swelled and blackened to the point he couldn't open it. His lips and nose bled thin streams of red that matched the still falling sun.

The leader pulled out an knife and glared at the young man, after twelve years of serving the Vongola with pride and dignity he was going to die here. And dammit all he was gonna' die standing. It would make his family proud. He shakily stood up with head held high. He glared at his death who laughed at the brats guts. Something hit the ground with a soft tap and he looked. It was redder than the cherry candy beside it, and very familiar.

So was the voice that came with it. "Dumbass cow, Juudaime's been worrying about you since you launched off your electricity"

He let out a breathy laugh and collapsed in relief, four very gentle hands picked him up and dusted him off. It was his two favorite people in the world "Tsuna-nii, I-pin" I-pin wrapped her thin arms around his torso and held him tight. Tsuna wrapped the two of them in an embrace then moved the couple behind him. During the movement he caught a glimpse of his big brother's face. He looked like a demon. He had never seen Tsuna that angry.

Reborn moved to his side and pulled the slide back on the gun and scowled, even Reborn was pissed "you idiots, I swear to God if you make one more move I will kill all of you"

They obviously had a death with because they started walking forward. Until Tsuna put his Don Vongola mask on and spoke "What is you Famiglia's name?"

The leader laughed "I've no reason to tell dead men!"

* * *

Lambo looked around as he sat on his bed, I-pin was asleep curled into his side and Tsuna was sitting on a chair pulled up to the bed to hear how the whole thing happened. Reborn and the others were out hunting.

Maybe twilight wasn't his death, yet…


	2. track 2 Free will sacrifice

Track 2. Free Will Sacrifice

Antonio "Mad Dog Tony" had grown up on the streets of the Mafia town of Italy, he had survived by doing whatever jobs somebody would pay him to do. At twenty-seven he had made the greatest mistake of his life. And found his greatest gift. After throwing a skinny rich kid into an alley he had been given the beating of his life.

When he woke up in the hospital and the kid introduced himself as Vongola Decimo, Tony was scared and confused, usually when you attacked that prominent a person you didn't wake up, let alone in a hospital. But that didn't mean that he wasn't out of trouble.

People called it 'softness' or 'weak-heartedness', to Tsuna it was the right thing. It was hard to find someone that wasn't around from the Ninth who he hadn't personally adopted by the young successor. Everyone from his Head of Legal, Hana, to Finances, Haru, to Security, Lanchia, to…well, everyone had been adopted.

That's why when his younger adopted father lay sick in his bed and an armed masked squad entered the mansion him and thirteen of his brothers had no trouble going into his room and telling him that they would keep him safe. Even if it meant dying for him. He croaked out "Don't die for me, live for yourselfs. stay alive, go hide"

Each of the men knew he wasn't doubting their power or loyalty. They were touched that he would care for them so deeply as to completely disregard his own safety for them to live. People he had rescued from the gutter like one would save a rabid dog.

Tony looked at each man, even though they were out number ten to one they would protect their boss till death. He spoke quietly "as long as one of us remains here none of them shall ever pass" the others cracked grim smiles and nodded.

As they set up a line across the hall to their leader's room a familiar voice rang out, muffled by the sack over his head "VOOIII WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLES TAKING US!?"

Tony paled, they had the Varia as captives. Two dozen members of the masked group dropped a gigantic burlap sack on the ground and undid the rope at the mouth. The Varia members flopped out like limp fish. One of the men pulled off his mask and Bel ushishishi~ed, in a sing song voice he growled "ohhhh, Marrrrrkus" (Markus) "when I get my hands around your neck my dead little friend~…"

He was kicked in the head by an irate man "Trash…shut up, not like you'll get a chance any ways…"

Bel moved the cage that had Viper wrapped in her own chains from head to toe "and why's that Boss?"

Xanxus kicked him again "one, the drug he slipped us at dinner is keeping us from moving right and if you weren't an idiot you'd notice you can't even feel your flame" Bel glared at his hand (not like anyone else could tell) for a moment before looking at his boss shocked (meaning mouth agape) "two, and by far more important, do any of you know where we are?"

The rest of the assassination squad shook their head as Tony and the others tried to think of a way to rescue the independent team. The attackers watched, bemused, as the Varia argued amongst themselves. Xanxus sighed and jerked his head at the door, because all their hands were bound, "that door is the only place in the entire mansion that has been declared a 'no-go zone'" all but Viper had blank looks on their faces while Viper started struggling against her bonds like a demon. Xanxus sighed by continued "even I've only been there one…it was while I was drinking with _our boss."_

The assassination group sprang into action. Leviathan ripped off one of him umbrellas and the entire squad huddled under the fabric, eyes peaking owlishly from under the rim. The man now named Markus laughed "that little bit of cloth's not going to protect you!"

Fran shook his head with a good bit of fear in his eyes "yes, it will. I personally don't want to be covered in blood…"

The other threw his head back and laughed "You will be, right after I turn this house into a blood bath!"

Fran again shook his head "not our blood. Yours"

Markus sighed getting a little annoyed "by who? Your precious _Boss _took a vow not to kill anyone" where as Xanxus said it with grudging respect the attacker said it in the most sarcastic way.

Lussuria shuddered "that doesn't mean that he won't beat you within an inch of your life…"

"Whatever, boys don't kill these guard dogs. I want them to see their beloved boss writhe in pain and beg for mercy." soon the thirteen men who tried to guard their boss sat tied and drugged next to Varia.

From inside the room a rough voice came out "what's the penalty for taking hostages under the circumstances…yes, I'm being attack" an angry voice was heard but no word could be heard from the phone "no, it'll be alright…I'm taking care of it right now…Thanks Bermuda"

One of the double doors eased open with an eerie creek, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, Neovongola Primo, stepped out and with him a creepy mist. He coughed once into his hand before looking at the two groups of people he cared about. He looked at Leviathan who nodded and handed his other parasols so that everyone in the Vongola was covered.

Tsuna dry voice cracked "you did this to my people?" he glared at Markus who had his head tossed back in laughter, otherwise he would have seen the other people flinch at the anger in those usually calm windows of his soul.

Tsuna launched himself across the room in a single leap and equipped his gear the instant before his fist connected to Markus's temple, flinging him against his comrades. Tsuna bowled into the fray and threw people aside as they got in his way.

Bermuda and the Vendice appeared and cut the prisoner's bonds before clamping their chains around the attackers. As Bermuda hopped back on Jager's shoulder Tony and his brothers rushed up to their boss half-crazed about his health.

They would have gladly died for this man to live. But to see his smile at that moment, that was something to no victory in glorious death or in ignoble defeat could ever dim.


	3. track 3 Guardians of Asgaard

Track 3. Guardians of Asgaard

It was the meeting of bosses. A small gathering of the Allied Famiglias, where the bosses could just chat and interact with each other. Right now the topic was the Neovongola Primo's guardians.

Don Vincent-the leader of the fifth largest family in the alliance scoffed "these guardians are nothing more than children!"

Naito Longchamp leveled his chilled gaze on the man and spoke in an icy tone "Don Vincent…I'd like you to remember that those "children" saved my father's life, even though he was not in the alliance. They willingly went on a suicide mission to save an enemy. Have some respect" in the eight years since their first meeting Naito had gone through some hard times, his mother had been killed and his father was kidnapped and tortured. Tsuna and his guardians had gone in and rescued him, when asked why by the boy, Tsuna replied "you're my friend" and shrugged.

Vincent and a few others started laughing "children are children and will do childish things- I-I bet the lad's still a virgin!" several other bosses started laughing a long hearty laugh like he had told them an amazingly funny joke.

Dino didn't. He hated that they were making fun of his little brother's family just because the Ninth wasn't there. He put on a saccharine smile and gave a light chuckle "One of those "children" is Mukuro Rokudo" and the other Dons fell silent.

Three Dons smirked at the reaction- the three closest to Tsuna-Enma, Naito and Dino.

Enma gave a small smirk that would put the aforementioned Mist to shame "let's see… there's Hayato Gokudera, AKA smoking/ hurricane bomb" one Don nervously snuffs out his cigarette at the memory of the property damage that one had caused to his estate.

Naito giggled "And Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball player that even Reborn regards as a natural born assassin" the Dons tried to scoot away from the three as subtly as they can, if Reborn thinks that highly of him what else could he do?

Dino leaned back in his chair and swirled his wine "let's not forget Ryohei Sasagawa- a man that took Colonnello's cannon to the face without serious wounds…" one of the Dons fidgets with his missing finger, a token of training with Colonnello that had never been replaced.

Enma shoots back with a "don't forget Hibari Kyoya! He's the only man whom Alaude acknowledged as worthy of being his successor…and the only man who can hold his own against Tsuna." the Dons who've met the skylark had flashbacks of being bitten. Shudders all around!

Naito pours himself another helping of a rare soda that had recently taken his fancy "oh, there's also Lambo…I heard he just destroyed the Schiuma ring" the absent Bovino boss sneezed. The Schiuma ring was a drug ring with a notorious habit of shooting everyone around them. The lone Lightning had destroyed them by himself. That spoke volumes, as did the next "I heard the only reason that Reborn keeps bullying him is he gets stronger every time…"

Dino nodded "yeah he does, although his growth isn't nearly as fast as Tsuna's, oh, speaking of Tsuna he's not here because he went to talk with Byakuran about a marshmallow drug ring…" Dino shrugged at the odd looks from the others "that man always has marshmallows on the brain"

One of the younger Dons asked "where's Chrome?"

The three fell deathly silent as they stared at the man. Enma only asked "Why?"

It was hard to answer without stuttering with the eyes of Dino, Enma and Naito all piercing his soul like that "No reason, she's just cute and you guys didn't mention her…" he shrugged again.

Dino leaned back and tapped his chin thoughtfully "ah, Chrome, the most dangerous of the guardians…"

Don Raphael Maus, twelfth head of the Maus Family chuckled "how is that girl the most dangerous?"

Enma closed his eyes and sighed "that's why" the Raphael gave a small sound of incomprehension "she's a guardian, yet she seems harmless. She's the one that the Varia listens to. That's not even taking into account that if you hurt her not only will all the other guardians be after you, so will the Arcobaleno. Yeah, most definitely not dangerous"

Raphael tugged on his collar a smidge and gave a nervous grin. The door opened and a figure walked in and ran his fingers through his messy gravity defying hair "sorry about that, after dealing with Byakuran I had to talk to my guardians. I hope I haven't offended anyone" and Tsuna gave a smile that stole the breath away of the other Dons.

Suddenly they didn't care about the Guardians of the Neovongola Primo. That same man was their prize. The trio just sighed and slumped back into their chairs, it happened every time he smiled. Oh well, they tried.

Mukuro stepped in and glared at the Dons lusting over his boss, he looked at Dino who shrugged "hey, we tried. I'm not a miracle worker, it's not like I can save everyone"

Hibari walked in and sighed at the last words "if they start crowding the mansion I WILL bite them to death"

Mukuro chuckled and grinned "it looks like you'll have to bite a bunch of people to death…"

* * *

Four months later the same group of men sat around the room. All but three had various levels of wounds healing. Vincent glared at Dino "you didn't tell us they were THAT dangerous!"

Dino sighed "yes, I did but you ignored me and did the one thing that pisses them off the most-from Lambo to Mukuro to Chrome. You tried to date Tsuna"

As he finished speaking said leader of the underworld walked in pulling Hayato and Hibari (the culprits for most of the wounds) by their ears and bowing to the men "I'm sorry for your pain…now, Hayato, Hibari, what do you have to say?"

They stayed silent…until he started twisting. Suddenly they seemed very sorry…except for their hate filled eyes. If those morons tried to date their boss again things were going to get much worse…hehehe.


	4. track 4 Where is Your God?

Track 4. Where is your God?

Lambo was humming. That itself wouldn't warrant a sentence status if it wasn't weird. Oh, I should mention that Gokudera was giggling at this. And both of them were swinging in circles.

Okay, that makes it seem weird, lets start at the beginning. It had been a raid on the side branch of the Vongola while the two had been on a routine inspection. One hundred men armed to the teeth had rushed out of the early morning German fog and taken the two hostage while killing everyone else they saw.

The duo found themselves in what looked like an abandoned warehouse hanging about three feet off the ground by a hook set in the rope that bound their hands together. Their "interrogator" I use the word loosely, was a portly young man who looked more nervous than the last guys to try to date Tsuna (refer to the previous chapter). It probably didn't help that the two guardians were constantly joking around and generally humiliating him.

Lambo grumbled at their jumpy little captor "Hey! Get over here and undo this rope so I can get some of my candy…"

A thin man walked in and pushed the "interrogator" out and stabbed Hayato in the leg before hitting Lambo with a baseball bat in the stomach hard enough that Lambo puked onto the ground. The thin man laughed and grinned "so, Vongola guardians…what a joke" he spat and hit them again.

Hayato growled "this all ya got? I've been hit harder by a two year old"…there was not need to tell the guy that the two year old in question was Reborn.

After a through beating the new interrogator hissed between pants "So…where is you boss now, where is your god, eh?"

Lambo twirled in a circle "Hmmmm, my god….my god lives in heaven."

Hayato's head shot up "You still believe that junk?"

Lambo defiantly lifted his head "Yes, and I go to mass every Sunday!"

Hayato stared "you're in the Mafia, have killed people and you still go to church every damn week?"

Lambo swung back and forth "just cause my life's dirty doesn't mean I can't try to clean it!"

The Storm shrugged "eh, got a point there" the other men walked out leaving the duo alone.

Lambo managed to stop twirling "Bakadera, you don't believe in god?"

He shook his head "No, I mean c'mon, if he did would we have gone through half the crap we did? The deaths, the lost friends, the loneliness? His silence speaks loud and clear…"

The Lightning groaned "But we're still here and you can't tell me that you haven't been more appreciative of everyone when you got back from those near death experiences!"

Storm shrugged "Got me again…when did you get so smart?"

Lambo snickered "Since you got your ear twisted for blowing up those guys from the boss meeting!"

Then they both growled at the mention of _them._ Those men who wanted to taint their boss…of course, they knew Tsuna wasn't of that persuasion, but did those idiots listen? Nooooo, they just _had to try to seduce him. And that was unforgivable. _

_After a few more beatings Lambo asked a question "D-do you think they'll find us?" the youngest of the group ached and hurt more than he had in a long while. He just wanted his brother there to make it go away._

_Hayato scoffed "of course they will! Who do you think will be the first one in here, eh?"_

"…_T-Tsuna-nii…"_

"_alright then, there you have it."_

_A moment more of silence filled the room before Lambo spoke "Gokudera?" a grunt "You say you don't believe in god…but then what is Tsuna-nii?"_

_Hayato was silent as he hung there, perhaps it was the fact that he was a prisoner, maybe it was because he had spent so much of his life alone but his answer wasn't what even he himself expected "…I think that Juudaime may be a god…he'd certainly make a great one"_

_Their captor (the skinny one) walked back in "Guess what boys?" Hayato didn't answer but kicked the idiot in the head. He got up and clenched his bloody nose "You're gonna pay for that boy!" and he punched the attacker in the stomach. The white haired boy coughed as a small trail of blood fell from his lips. The interrogator took a few steps back "Me and my boys here are going to turn you into dog chow! See how you like that!"_

_A sudden keening sound filled the air and their captors rushed out to meet their opponents. Gunfire rocked the thin walls of the building and as more and more time went by the less and less confident the two guardians became. The gunfire was dying down and yet no one had even called for them. Storm saw how lightning's eyes fell and crumpled before whispering "Just like that alley"_

"_Yeah, just like that alley" Lambo's tear filled eyes stared at the silverett in horror "You though you were a goner but Juudaime showed up at the last minute and crushed them all!"_

_The skinny asshole that had beaten them ran in looking scared and held his arm as a bit of blood seeped through his shirt, he cut down the ropes holding the two up and pulled Lambo roughly to his feet and held a gun to the younger's head "If you move I'll blow your brains all over this building, I have another hostage!"_

_The Vongola men burst into the room and Hayato realized that it was a stand off, Chrome and Yamamoto stared at the man with a group of guards until Chrome spoke "Put him down, and we won't hurt you. We only want the two that you have" she was very calm and steady, a negotiator if there ever was one._

_He was about to squeeze the trigger when the ceiling collapsed to reveal Tsuna very angry. He floated down and hugged the duo and took them to the ambulance._

_As they sat in the room alone Lambo leaned over "Hayato, I have to agree, if Tsuna was a god he'd be a good one, but first I have to think that he was sent by god"_

_Hayato 'hmmm'ed the point, maybe the shrimp had something._


End file.
